<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love me—that's all i ask of you by stardust_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224106">love me—that's all i ask of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writer/pseuds/stardust_writer'>stardust_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MysMe Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Concept for a wip, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mystic Messenger Week 2020, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Raoul!Kim Jihyun, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Sort Of, V | Kim Jihyun's Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writer/pseuds/stardust_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Lost and terrified, Areum finds shelter in Jihyun’s arms.</p><p>Or the All I Ask Of You scene with Christine!Areum and Raoul!Jihyun in this Mystic Messenger Phantom of the Opera AU I’m working on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MysMe Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love me—that's all i ask of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Trigger warning for mentions of murder, violence, and blood.</p><p>I have a different OC for each route. Areum Song is the OC I use for Jihyun/V’s route. Other OCs may appear, but for this work, Areum takes on the MC’s role. This work is a concept scene from a WIP I have: Phantom of the Opera!Mystic Messenger AU. As this is just a concept to a work that hasn’t been published yet, it may not appear the same or at all in the final draft when the WIP has been finished and posted.</p><p>Songs While Writing: All I Ask Of You (2004 Movie Ver.) - Emmy Rossum, Patrick Wilson, Andrew Lloyd Weber; (25th Anniversary at the Royal Albert Hall ver.)  - Sierra Boggess, Ramin Karimloo, Andrew Lloyd Weber</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The opera house’s rooftop was bare of any signs of life. The night sky shone with an array of stars, with little to no clouds to hide the moonlight. The gentle snowfall covering their surroundings in blankets of white. Had it been any other time, Areum might have found it calming. Instead, she scans the place madly, ensuring that they were safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Areum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flinches at the soft whisper. She turns to Jihyun, her eyes wide with fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks, taking her hand in his and caressing it with his thumb. “Why are we here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I can’t go back there,” Areum whispers frantically. She glances around their surroundings again. “Please, Jihyun, don’t make me! He’ll kill me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The phantom?” Jihyun’s bright, mint eyes cloud with concern. He pulls her closer to him as gently as possible. He takes Areum’s face in his hands and looks her in the eyes. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, Areum. The phantom is nothing but a story—a fable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Areum shakes her head. Her eyes begin to fill with tears and she squeezes them shut, trying to calm herself down. But none of it helped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how do you explain all that?” she cries, referring to the chaos in the opera below them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyun falters for a moment, trying to find the right words to calm his beloved. Areum sees this and turns away, wrapping her arms around herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Areum, please,” Jihyun tries. “Please, think about this. He can’t be real. No one has even seen him. He’s just a figment of your imagination, a made up entity to explain accidents in the opera house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand,” she says. Areum takes in a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen him, Jihyun. I’ve met him, spoken to him, and sang with him” She tightens the grip of her arms. She could still see the vastness of the glassy lake, the darkness of the cavern only kept at bay by the many candles inside. She could still hear the sound of the piano, playing as she drifted in and out of her sleep. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget the way he latched onto my arm, or the way he tried to keep me from leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recalls the angelic voice that would sing with her each night. The gentle flow of his words as he taught her how to polish her raw talent, the way he praised her with such sincerity. She never imagined that her angel of music could bring harm to anyone, much less murder someone in cold blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the face of the phantom flashes in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve seen him.The pleading, child-like eyes he faced me with. He looked so lonely and vulnerable, so lost and alone...I know what that feels like, Jihyun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Areum…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Areum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood freezes in her veins. Impossible. He couldn’t have found her here. She tries to reason with herself, perhaps she was hearing things. Except, she’s heard that very voice so many times before. She would know it anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Areum searches around wildly, her whole body shaking with fear. She forgets the pitiful face and instead sees the evidence of violence and death she witnessed just moments ago. Her eyes scan the rooftop desperately. She can hear Jihyun still trying to call her name, but her knees buckle and she falls to the floor, unable to erase her fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Areum, listen to me,” she hears Jihyun say. His arms wrap around her body, lifting her up from the ground. He holds her close, face only a few inches from his so that she would see nothing else. “That’s enough. Let’s not talk about darkness or fears. I’m here with you, and I promise, nothing will harm you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll guard and guide you, if you let me.” He says, pressing his forehead against hers. “Let my words warm and calm you. Let me know your fears so I can shelter you, hold you, and keep you safe in my arms. Just...let me be with you. That’s all I ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Areum feels the strength return to her with each word he utters. She releases the grip on her arms and instead chooses to cup Jihyun’s face in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean it?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” is his immediate response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, can I ask you of something, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me,” she breathes. “Say you need me with you beside you, that you’ll let me follow you anywhere. That you’ll share each day, each night, each morning with me. That you’ll love me every waking moment, as I do you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already know that I do,” Jihyun says, cutting her off with a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear slips down Areum’s cheek as a smile breaks on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere you go,” she whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go, too,” he whispers back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small laugh escapes Areum’s lips as she pulls him in for a kiss. It was slow and gentle, sweet and assuring. The fears remain in her head, but they’ve shrunk to almost nothing. Yes, the phantom can try and find her, he may even attempt to drag her back into his darkness. But she had Jihyun to stand with her, and that alone was enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Mystic Messenger Week 2020, Day 4. The day's prompts were AUs / Lost.</p><p>Come find me on <a href="https://stardust-writer.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/stardust_writer">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>